Avant d'être légendaire
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] Oneshot nonyaoi Jiraiya, Orochimaru et Tsunade sont encore jeunes et doivent affronter un petit épisode de leur vie tumultueuse... Comme d'hab : reviews please !


Les Trois Ninjas Légendaires

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Mydaya

Genre : marrant théoriquement, mais il n'y a pas de couple. L'histoire se passe quand Jiraiya, Orochimaru et Tsunade sont enfants. Un épisode de leur vie tumultueuse.

Disclaimer : Tout le monde le sait, mais je vais quand même vous le dire : aucun des persos ne sont à moi, oki ? Bien… je n'ai pas envie de me répéter. Oh et puis y'a forcément des spoilers (moi faire sans spoilers ? Ça n'existe pas !)

—  pour les paroles des persos

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tsunade fixa l'objet. De la sueur perlait sur son front. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus forte. Une odeur de peur flottait dans l'air. L'objet roula un instant, faisant monter la tension. D'autres gens étaient autour d'elle, ayant autant de peur en eux. Un homme avala difficilement sa salive. Puis l'objet se stabilisa. Les respirations se retinrent, puis...

Plus tard dans la journée, Tsunade regarda son porte-monnaie vide. Elle se tenait devant un bar où à l'intérieur plusieurs hommes riaient de bon cœur. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance aux dés... Mais pourquoi ? Peut-être pourrait-elle utiliser ses pouvoirs de ninjas pour gagner au moins une partie... Non, elle ne s'abaisserait pas encore à ça !

Regardant à droite, elle aperçut Orochimaru en train de regarder avidement une vitrine d'armes. Son sourire de serpent s'allongea à la vue d'un sabre d'une extrême beauté. Tsunade regarda à gauche et vit... personne ?

Où était passé Jiraiya ? Elle leur avait pourtant demandé d'attendre quelques instants, le temps qu'elle joue un instant. Lorsqu'elle le reverrait, elle lui ferait...

—  Jiraiya est aux bains publics, fit soudainement Orochimaru sans se retourner.

Tsunade grogna un vague remerciement, puis se dirigea fermement vers le lieu indiqué. Elle le découvrit en pleine... mission.

—  Jiraiya !

Celui-ci sursauta en entendant la voix de sa coéquipière.

Dans les bains publics, il y eut quelques remous, puis des cris lorsque les dames à l'intérieur aperçurent le ninja pervers. Jiraiya se releva prestement, fit un saut immense en arrière, prit la main de sa partenaire énervée et courut comme si sa vie en dépendait.

—  T'aurais pas pu être plus discrète ?

Dès qu'il n'entendit plus le bruit de poursuite, il osa s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Il s'assit par terre, haletant. Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il dut subir la colère de Tsunade :

—  Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, hurla-t-elle à s'en perforer les cordes vocales.

—  Euh... ne rester pas loin du bar, non ?

—  Exactement ! Alors pourquoi tu t'es barré pour aller mater des gonzesses à poil ! Je mérite une part d'attention quand même ! Je demandais juste à ce qu'on m'attende, c'est pas compliqué à faire, non ?

—  Tu n'as qu'à enlever tes affaires. Tu sais qu'il fait très chaud et que...

Tsunade lui donna un bon gros coup sur la tête et lui cria encore plus fort que sa coéquipière.

Orochimaru se guida grâce à l'intensité des cris pour situer ses coéquipiers. Ce qu'il vit ne l'étonna pas. Tsunade debout, les poings sur les hanches, penchée sur son partenaire. Jiraiya, assis en croix, mimait le visage de la jeune fille et en profitait pour glisser un œil dans son décolleté au passage. Tsunade s'en rendit compte et le frappa encore une fois.

Orochimaru soupira et avança calmement :

—  Désolé de vous interrompre en pleine scène de ménage...

Ledit couple lui lança un regard noir qu'il ignora superbement.

—  ... mais le sensei nous attend.

Ils allèrent donc au rendez-vous fixé et leur sensei, Sarutobi, leur dit :

—  Demain, vous allez effectuer une mission spéciale.

—  Trouver un trésor caché, questionna Tsunade avec enthousiasme.

—  Escorter de belles danseuses dans un autre village, demanda à son tour Jiraiya.

—  ... Euh non, pas dans ce sens-là, laissez-moi le temps de m'expliquer. Ce sera votre première mission sans moi.

—  Hein ?

—  Quoi !

—  ...

—  Ne faites pas cette tête-là, c'est pour vous apprendre à vous débrouiller seuls. J'espère que vous ne me décevrez pas. Bien alors, maintenant parlons de la mission que vous devrez effectuer : il s'agit de porter ce parchemin à un vieil ermite qui vit replié dans une montagne.

—  ... Qu'est-ce que ça a de dangereux, intervint Orochimaru.

—  Absolument rien. A part, bien sûr, de ne pas ouvrir le parchemin. C'est juste une première fois. Mais faites attention : la montagne est remplie de brigands dangereux. Ce ne sont pas des ninjas, mais vous ne pourrez les battre, si jamais ils vous attaquent, qu'ensemble : avec le travail d'équipe.

—  Oui sensei, répondirent en coeur les trois adolescents.

Le lendemain, Jiraiya était excité comme une puce, un bouquin à la main. Tsunade, habituée à de longues nuits généralement le matin après avoir passé toute la nuit à jouer son argent, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Jiraiya la fatiguait à être autant... énergique. Quant à Orochimaru, il ne paraissait ni fatigué, ni agité... bref, semblable à lui-même.

Tsunade était tellement fatiguée qu'elle se laissa petit à petit distancer par les deux garçons. D'ailleurs Orochimaru s'était approché de Jiraiya et lui demandait :

—  Qu'écris-tu ?

—  Un livre.

—  Je le vois bien, mais de quoi ça parle ?

Jiraiya s'assura d'un coup d'œil en arrière que Tsunade était assez loin et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Orochimaru se redressa subitement, les joues en feu. Il avança plus vite pour placer son coéquipier pervers à une distance respectable.

Tsunade les regarda un instant avec un sourire triste. Parfois ses deux camarades semblaient bien aimer la présence de l'autre. Par contre elle, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cette proximité avec l'un des deux.

Jiraiya était toujours dans des coins sombres à regarder les coins qu'il ne devait pas voir et Orochimaru était tout le temps un peu distant, ne s'intéressant que de rares fois à ce que faisaient ses coéquipiers. En fait, Tsunade se sentait un peu... délaissée. Elle soupira.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, décidée à les rattraper, elle constata avec horreur qu'ils n'étaient plus du tout là. Elle courut un instant pour essayer de les rattraper en contrebas, mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Elle était à présent sur la montagne et s'était perdue.

—  Orochimaru ! Jiraiya !

L'écho fut le seul à se donner la peine de lui répondre. Se mordant les lèvres inférieures, Tsunade allait se décider de faire demi-tour lorsque son chemin fut barré par des hommes louches. Tsunade sortit ses armes, mais les brigands aussi. Ils étaient nombreux et elle était seule. Ils réussirent à la ligoter et à la bâillonner.

Un homme plus grand que les autres la posa sur son épaule comme s'il s'était seulement agi d'un sac de patates, et ils entrèrent dans la montagne en rigolant bien fort. Tsunade se débattit tellement qu'elle eut droit à un coup sur la tête qui l'assomma.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, on l'avait posée sur le sol. Une centaine de brigands étaient là et furent ravis de la voir réveillée. Tsunade voulut reculer, mais un mur derrière elle bloqua sa fuite.

Tout le monde l'avait abandonnée : Jiraiya... Orochimaru... Mais peut-être que c'était ce qu'ils espéraient en la semant si facilement. Elle était un poids pour eux, elle le sentait grâce à l'instinct qu'elle utilisait pour le jeu. On l'avait larguée.

—  Kuchyose no Jutsu !

Tsunade releva la tête, les yeux en larmes. Deux silhouettes se formèrent, chevauchant l'une un serpent, l'autre une grenouille.

La caverne dans laquelle avait été faite prisonnière Tsunade était complètement démolie par ces deux monstres. Des brigands étaient écrasés par les ruines de la grotte et les survivants cherchaient un moyen de s'enfuir.

Tandis que Jiraiya s'amusait à leur courir après avec Manda, le serpent de Orochimaru, celui-ci s'approcha de Tsunade, un kunai à la main. Il défit ses liens et lui enleva son bâillon.

—  Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?

—  Nous n'avons remarqué ta disparition que trop tard. Nous nous sommes dits que tu avais été faite prisonnière des brigands, mais nous n'étions absolument pas sûrs. Nous avons trouvé le vieil ermite et lui avons demandé...

Il prit Tsunade par le bras et la tira vers la gauche alors qu'un brigand venait s'écraser à l'endroit où elle se tenait auparavant. Jiraiya les faisait voltiger à travers la caverne.

—  ... nous lui avons demandé où était le repaire des brigands. Et ensuite, grâce à Manda et la grenouille de Jiraiya, nous avons senti où était l'entrée. Mais Jiraiya a préféré foncer dans le mur.

—  Vous êtes revenus ? Pour moi ?

—  Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, demanda Jiraiya qui avait fini de s'amuser. T'es notre coéquipière quand même !

—  Mais... j'avais l'impression de déranger...

—  Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ?

—  ...

—  Pardonne-nous si tu as eu cette impression, intervint alors Orochimaru. Mais moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'étaler ma joie comme vous le faites, toi et Jiraiya. Je ne savais pas que ça te gênerait à ce point.

—  Ah c'est pour ça, s'exclama Jiraiya qui venait de comprendre. Mais y'a pas de problème ! Si tu veux qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble, tu peux venir avec moi pour mes petites... expéditions ! D'ailleurs j'écris un livre sur ça, alors si ça te dit de m'aider... concrètement à l'écrire, ça m'arrangerait !

Il se prit deux grosses baffes dans la figue. Tsunade regarda en souriant Orochimaru remettre sa main dans sa manche et la regarder avec son sourire de serpent. Les deux animaux invoqués avaient déjà disparu. Tous trois, ils rentèrent au village de Konoha, chacun affichant son sourire personnel.

FIN

Connaissez-vous le dicton : « Le bonheur frappera à ta porte si tu donnes des reviews » ? Non ? Bon bah maintenant, vous le connaissez ! )


End file.
